


Maybe I could wake up and feel alright

by sophie_could_be_gayer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but there is definitely some gore, idk if it counts as graphic, no beta we die like tommy in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_could_be_gayer/pseuds/sophie_could_be_gayer
Summary: “There’s one more thing I want from you”. Tommy let out a loud scoff, what more could he possibly take? He voiced his question, his voice cracking as he thought back on everything he’d gone through since his exile began. Dream raised his hands to the feathered limbs on his back, stroking them gently. His next words were barely a whisper yet Tommy heard him loud and clear when he finally uttered, “Your wings”.This is so late fandom wise, I am still stuck on the exile arc clearly. There's a little gore at the end and there's also sort of the beginning of a small panic attack so do be warned if that may trigger you in any way.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Maybe I could wake up and feel alright

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for this fandom before nor these characters so sorry if it's not so good.  
> Also, first time doing anything even a little gory so, a lot of firsts today!   
> Pretty sure this idea has been done before but it was stuck in my head for weeks sooo  
> enjoy :D

Cold waves tickled at Tommy’s feet as the tide crept up the soft, warm sand before retreating back into the ocean. He was sitting on the edge of the beach, shoes off, enjoying the vast view of blues and greens that led back to his home. His large, grey wings were spread out behind him, the feathers rusting softly in the breeze. His blonde hair stuck out peculiarly, greasy and tangled from weeks of neglect. The once soft, comforting wings were in a similar state, feathers sticking out awkwardly. His signature red and white top had mud stains across it and the colours had faded significantly. Once vibrant, blue eyes had turned grey, dulled by the harshness of the world around him. 

Tommy raised his head to the side at the sound of the nether portal, signifying the approach of another person. His voice raspy and unused he gave a weak greeting, dragging out each word as he said, “Hey Dream,”. The man stood on the grassy plane behind him, his cracked, smiley mask hiding his face and Tommy pushed himself off the ground to join him. 

“Tommy,” The man responded in a clipped tone, using a netherite shovel to dig a small but deep hole into the ground. Tommy watched miserably, he knew what was coming and already knew it was pointless to argue. Still, the silence was suffocating so he quickly pointed out the obvious, “I don’t have any armour for you,”. Dream just stared at him cooly, his expression hidden by his cracked mask. He seemed to consider him for a moment before sighing and answering in the same tone as before, “Just put your items in the hole, Tommy,” He knew he shouldn’t talk back, it would only make things worse for him but Dream was being quieter than usual. He chucked his few items into the dirt hole, he hadn’t bothered gathering all that much this time. He watched as the TNT dropped, waiting for it to explode before finally attempting to get a rise out of the masked man. “Not so chatty today, eh dream?”, he asked desperately trying to appear casual. Dream yet again stared at him, stepping around the newly made crater to stand beside the boy. 

Finally, he spoke up, completely ignoring the previous comment- “There’s one more thing I want from you”. Tommy let out a loud scoff, what more could he possibly take? He voiced his question, his voice cracking as he thought back on everything he’d gone through since his exile began. Dream raised his hands to the feathered limbs on his back, stroking them gently. His next words were barely a whisper yet Tommy heard him loud and clear when he finally uttered, “Your wings”. 

His breath hitched and he stumbled backwards, out of his reach. He couldn’t breathe, he kept backing away, watching as Dream followed him calmly. At last, he managed to whisper, “what”. He wanted to say more, he wanted to shout and scream but his brain wasn’t working. He could just fly away… right? How far would he get before Dream caught up with him? He couldn’t go back to L’manburg, he wasn’t welcome there. Technoblade was somewhere north but why would he help him. Maybe he could fly somewhere new, create a new land away from- 

The decision was made for him as he felt a strong pull on his forearm. Voice shaking, he tried to think of something, anything to distract the man. Feebly, he muttered his name, his pleas getting louder in his panic, tears starting to build in his eyes.  
Dream forcibly gripped at his arm, dragging him forward before he could react. He wrapped his spare arm around the boy’s neck, pulling the teenager closer until his back was trapped against his chest, successfully pinning down one of his wings. His remaining wing flapped against his side, desperately trying to escape the suffocating hold. With all his weight the man brought both of them to the ground, sitting atop the winged boys back. He grabbed the wing previously pinned beneath him, stopping its futile thrashing as it too was pushed into the mud. 

Tommy’s ribs throbbed painfully and his breath caught as he fell, he gasped desperately as the pressure on his chest and back increased with the older man’s weight. Slow, silent tears slid down his face, his cheeks red and smeared with mud. He looked as far up as his neck would allow, gazing longingly to the clouds up above. They floated leisurely, creating shapes and patterns amidst the vast, midday sky. He wanted nothing more than to be up there, with the wind playing with his hair and pushing him to fly higher and higher- away from Loggstedshire, away from the crazed man with him now. Now he found himself fearing he may never fly free again. 

Reality hit him with a sharp, sickening crunch. His head spun, and a deafening silence surrounded him, clouding over his mind. Pain erupted from the base of his wing, sending waves of agony across his back. A warm, thick liquid slid down his back, clumps sticking into his once ashy grey feathers, and soaking into his shirt. It was only as the cold, metal axe left his wing with an unpleasant squelch that he heard his own, tormented wail. 

Gasping weakly, Tommy’s breath caught as he struggled to focus on his surroundings. Everything was too hot, everything was too much, too loud, it hurt. The clouds began to swirl around faster and faster and faster and-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are welcome!


End file.
